The present invention relates to an improved optical exchanging system, and more particularly to an optical exchanging apparatus using mode conversion and mode selection in an optical waveguide.
Recently, in order to overcome limitations of the capacity of a conventional electronic exchange, studies on an optical exchanging system are making active progress. As a result, there have been proposed an optical space division multiplexing system using an optical linear property, an optical time division multiplexing system using an optical high-speed property, an optical wavelength division multiplexing system using incoherence between optical wavelengths, an optical code division multiplexing system using optical signal processing, etc.